Mourning
by everfaraway
Summary: Little something I wrote to say goodbye. The crew mourns the sudden & shocking death of Brian. RIP Paul Walker.


Mourning

**_Author: Not sure why but my brain decided to make this mostly following Han. Forgive any & all mistakes, my brain isn't  
working well when it comes to Fast & Furious. This is my way of saying goodbye. I own nothing, nobody, etc... _**

They thought they had lost Letty, beautiful & feisty Letty. And for a while... they **_had _**lost her.

They thought Braga's flunkie Fenix had killed her.

Turns out she has amnesia & even though it seems permanent, she's home where she belongs & building a new life with her family.

In Rio, they had lost Dom's brother Vince.

The man had been as mean & stubborn as a rabid pit bull.

But he had been loyal to Dom & the crew when it counted... even in his last moments.

In Spain, they had lost Giselle after that bitch Riley betrayed them all.

She had fallen to her death protecting him... and not a single night went by that he didn't dream of her.

And now... now they had lost Brian.

After all they had done... after all they had gone through... a crash into a tree & a ball of fire.

They must have forgotten they weren't untouchable somewhere after winning back their freedom.

But to take Brian... he had a son for fuck's sake!

A son who would be raised by the team but would never really know his father.

Slowly Han made his way up the porch stairs, skipping the second one (the only one that squeaked) & quietly knocked on the door.

At any other time, he would have rung the doorbell or let himself in. But it was almost three am & who knew if anyone was sleeping or not.

The door cracked open & Hobbs looked out at him. Han wanted to ask why the hell the DSS Agent was there but didn't because obviously Dom had allowed him to be there.

Rule number one of the Toretto household: don't give the guests a hard time... even if you don't like them.

"Hobbs." Han whispered.

"Come on in. Everyone's awake... except the kid." Hobbs told him, opening the door further to admit him.

The house is mostly dark with only the living room lights on that Han can tell. Obviously everyone is hanging out there... figures.

"I'm sorry about your girl." Hobbs said quietly, watching him. The agent was an extended part of the team since his work would never allow him to really join them. But he still knew them & apparently still felt their losses.

"Thanks." Han whispered, feeling his heart break a little bit more. He's still hurting over Giselle. The pain of losing Brian still hadn't fully hit yet.

Hobbs motions to the living room & retreats to the kitchen. He seemed to be there because he wanted to be but he had also accepted that he wasn't fully integrated into their team. So he seemed to content to give the team their time together but his presence reminds them that he is one of them... in a way.

Rico & Tego chattered softly by the door & patted him on the back as he entered before going back to whatever they were talking about.

Rome was sitting in a chair nearby, staring off into space. "Hey." Han whispered, nudging him gently.

Rome blinked up at him a few times before realizing who it was. "Hey brother." he said, getting up & embracing his friend.

"I'm sorry about Brian." Han whispered as a few tears slid down his face.

"Thanks." the other man breathed. He was shaking & seemed ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"Hey man." Tej called from where he sat on the couch with a pretty Asian girl in his lap.

"What's up Tej?" Han asked, as Rome ruffled his hair before heading into the kitchen... probably to get something to eat.

"Same old, same old... except all of this. Ya know?" Tej muttered as the girl in his lap lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah... I know." Han agreed.

"Suki baby this is Han, he's one of Dom's. Suki's one of the Miami Crew." Tej said.

"Nice to meet you." Suki said, offering a shy smile.

"Han?" Letty asked from the stairs.

"Yo." he said, eyeing the man next to her. Was he was one of Tej's crew from Miami? Or maybe someone Dom had worked with elsewhere in the world?

"This is Leon. He was part of the original crew. Or so I'm told." Letty said by way of introduction as she stepped off the stairs. She looked rough with her makeup smeared from tears & hair pulled into a loose ponytail. But right now... they're all allowed to look like shit so he doesn't mention it.

"How's Mia?" he asked softly.

"Sleeping finally. Elena's with her & Jack. Dom's out in the garage." she told him.

"You wanna come up & see them?" Leon asked, nodding to the rooms at the top of the stairs. Han followed his gaze up, considering the offer. But to see Mia so torn up from losing Brian & Jack, who looked just like his father... it might just be enough to break him. If he was going to break down, he wanted to do it in private.

"Maybe a little later. Let her sleep." Han whispered.

Letty nodded & touched his arm gently. She understood that he needed time.

Hobbs & Rome looked up as he crossed the kitchen to leave out via the back door. They all know Dom's hiding out in the garage, which is silent when Han walked in.

"Dom?"

"Letty tell you I was out here?" came Dom's rough voice from the dark.

"Yeah she said Mia's asleep finally. Elena's with her." he whispered, stepping around scattered tools & parts.

"Good." Dom said as Han walked into view.

Dom looked, for lack of a better word: lost. He & Brian had worked together well for years, especially after the job in Mexico when Dom had started turning to Brian for everything. To have someone like that torn from you suddenly... Han knew how that felt. And it must have played across his face.

"Come here." Dom told him, tossing a tarp aside.

Han instinctively obeyed & settled down next to Dom. There was always something about the other man that made everyone want to obey him. And they did... usually without question. He said jump & most of them asked how high.

Sitting here in the dark & silence of the garage, the pain of losing Brian sinks in finally. Han made a soft sound like a whimper & Dom slid an arm around his shoulders. "I've got you." he muttered, holding Han tightly.

Brian was gone... for good.

The car had been all but burned beyond recognition.

But... Dom & Mia had known.

There were plans to be made... for the funeral... for the car... for Jack & Mia's futures.

"It'll be okay. Brian's got eyes on us. Same as Vince, Giselle & Jesse." Dom told him. They're both crying but neither noticed... or seemed to care.

**_Author: Thank you Paul for all the smiles & laughter you gave to all your fans as Brian. I hope you have eyes on Vin, Michelle, Jordan & the rest of the crew._**


End file.
